The Talent Show
by Jaxie M.J. Deming
Summary: The trio are Seniors. Walking down the hallway one morning, they see a poster for a talent show. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. The Talent Show

Author's notes:

This is fantasy. It represents _my_ views and ideas.

Anything in these stories is not real and should not be attempted in any way.

If you don't like what I write, then leave. I don't want dirty nasty comments.

I do appreciate constructive comments even if they 'dis what I write.

You can think what you want. Don't try to impose it on me or anyone else though.

Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned and copyright of Butch Hartman and Nickolodeon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another story, I wrote this in April. Uhh, well, let me see, lots has changed. They're older now, so, yeah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, look at this!"

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked casually.

"The school's hosting a talent show."

"Sounds interesting." Tucker added.

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"Why don't we go?" Tucker said.

"I'm signing up," Danny said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Oooh, I can't wait."

"Too bad."

"Let's go to the park. I think you lovebirds need some air."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Sure,"

"Let's go," Sam said.

The three friends hung out in the park until Tucker finally said, "I'm going home. It's getting late. See you tomorrow guys."

"Night Tuck," Danny said.

"Night" Sam said.

"Want me to walk you home?" Danny asked.

"Sure."

As they walked, Sam kept asking Danny what song he was going to do for the talent show.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise."

Sam crossed her arms and said, "Well, I'm entering too."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"You can't."

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Tell me."

"I can't. You'll find out at the Talent Show."

"Fine. See you tomorrow Danny."

"See ya Sam." Danny said.

Sam walked up to her door and paused. She turned around, but Danny was already gone.

"Darn it. Just when I get the courage..." Sam muttered as she went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's the first chapter! I like reviews! so plz, give me some? puppy dog pout


	2. Practice and School

Okay, well, there is a little bit of OOC in this one. Lot's of this is made up. so I have creative lisence! HA!

I own something kinda. Hey I can dream right? Don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own i Because You Live /i , so don't ask.

** b Bold are little notes to keep you from being confused, or just little comments and warnings /b **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny got home, all he could think of was the talent show. He knew he was going to do i Because You Live /i by Jesse McCartney. It was also going to be his way of telling Sam how he felt for her. He firgured she would kill him, but for now, he needed to practice.

He decided to go to his hideout. He went ghost and flew across town to the park. He flew past the place where he and Sam

had their first kiss. _Even if it was only a fake-out make-out, it was still awesome, _he thought dreamily. He continued flying until he reached a secluded stand of trees. He looked around then dissapeared behind the trunks and branches.

** b Danny's Point Of View /b **

I came out into a clearing. A small brook bubbled pleasently and waterfall tumbled off the cliffs several hundred feet above.

I found this place during a ghost fight. Skulker knocked me out of the sky and I crashed into the rocks next to the waterfall. You can see where I landed. I wonder how many buildings have an imprint of my backside in them. Oh well, I came here to think, and think I did. Amazing yeah, but hey, I have my moments.

I went over to the waterfall and pushed a few rocks to the side. There was a small cave and I went inside. This was my special place. I pulled out a guitar and started to play. Nobody knows I can play. Well, I took lessons when I was little, but my parents don't know that I still play. I started strumming out a tune, and started practicing. I had to get the song perfect.

I decided to take a break about an hour and a half later. I left the cave and sat by the water. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. After the talent show, I'd bring Sam here. Show her the cave, and give her that class ring Dad had given me a few years ago. It had Sam's name on it already, so I had to give it to her eventually.

"If only I could tell you how I feel now." I said to myself.

** b Sam's POV /b **

"Why is he being so secretive?" I said into the phone.

"I don't know Sam, I've known Danny just as long as you, and I've never known him to do something like this." Tucker told me on the other end of the line.

"I know Tuck, but still, I don't get the secrets. Danny's never kept anything from us. I don't like it."

"Me niether, but we'll have to wait until the talent show to find out."

"I'm thinking about entering."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it'd be a good way to tell Danny."

"Tell Danny what... ohhhhhhhhhhh," Tucker said understanding.

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "You're almost as clueless as he is!"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"I didn't say it was."

"Well what would you do?"

"I'd sing," I said.

"Wow, Sam, that's really outgoing. What are you going to sing?"

"I'm thinking Carolyn Dawn Johnson's Complicated." b **(Don't own it. Sorry,) /b **

"Wow, that's... interesting."

"What, my mom loves her and that's all she listens to in the car. I don't control that, besides, it's an okay song."

"Sure Sam, listen, I'll see ya tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay Tuck. Bye."

"Bye Sam." I hung up the phone and looked up at my ceiling. Tomorrow I would sign up. I would sing that song, and hope for the best. But what if he didn't get it. What if he sang a song for Paulina? I shuddered at the thought of that. _Please not her. Please not for that shallow witch._ I prayed silently. What I'd give for Danny to care about me like I did for him.

I fell asleep after brooding over what I would do.

** b Nobody's POV /b **

Danny met Sam on the way to Tucker's house before school. He looked tired, and he was. He had been up late practicing and doing homework. It also didn't help that Skulker showed his ugly face. b **(Haha, had to say that) /b **

"Hey Sam,"

"Mornin' Danny. You look tired."

"Yeah, homework, then Skulker showed up. Argh,"

"We only had Math homework surprisingly, and it wasn't that hard, and Skulker couldn't have been that bad, now come on, what were you doing?"

"I told you, Math and Skulker."

"Sure you did Danny," Sam said.

Tucker had walked out the front door just as Sam and Danny reached his house. "C'mon guys, we're gonna be late!" he exclaimed.

"Want me to fly?" Danny asked.

"Good idea."

Danny picked them up and flew them the rest of the way. The reached the school just before the second bell.

The day went slowly. Lots of people were talking about the talent show, and the fact that Danny and Sam were performing.

They got a lot of questions and remarks about it.


	3. Coffee

"So Sam, what are you going to do?" Valerie asked. b **(They're friends now, remember? You would if you read Characterizations) /b **

"I'm going to sing."

"I didn't know you can sing!"

"Just like the rich thing, I don't want it waved around."

"Okay, so what are you singing?"

"Complicated,"

"By Avril Lavgine?"

"No, Carolyn Dawn Johnson."** b (No ownership) /b **

"Wow Sam, that's wierd."

"It'll be my way of telling."

"Ohhhhhh," Valerie said in a knowing way.

"Yeah, you want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure,"

** b Danny's POV /b **

"S'up Tucker."

"Hey Danny. I was talking to Sam last night and,"

"And?"

"And she's worried about you."

_She's worried about me? Why would she worry about me?_ "Why?" I asked.

"She's worried about the talent show, and what you're doing. By the way, what are you doing?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise dude."

"Well, I'm singing, and playing guitar," I said quietly.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing or play. What are you singing?"

"Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. b **(Don't own it. Don't own DP, stop asking)** /b 

"For Sam I assume?"

"Yeah, it'll be my way of telling her how I feel."

"Why not just tell her?"

"Because, I'm a wimp."

"Dude, you're not a wimp, you're just clueless."

"What is with it and people calling me clueless?!"

"Well dude, you are. Hey look! It's Sam and Valerie!" Tucker said. I knew he was trying to change the subject. I looked over and was surprised that Sam and Valerie had just walked in. We waved them over to our usual table in Le Cafe.

The place opened a few weeks before tenth grade started. We decided to check it out, and it's been our hangout since then. Then, when Valerie found out my secret, she joined us. Tucker's been dating her, and since he's dropped a lot of the technology, even though I know he still carries his PDA. That thing is so cool. He also joined the football team and adopted a jazz-listening, poetry-writing additude. Man, that's just as annoying as his techno-geekness used to be.

** b Valerie's POV /b **

"Why not alter "Teardrops on my Guitar" By Taylor Swift?" I told her as we walked into Le Cafe.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess it would work. Change Drew to Danny, and boom, it fits." Sam replied.

"Look, there are the guys. I'll go get us a couple cups of coffee and meet you over there, okay?"

"Alright."

I went over to the counter and got a couple large coffees. When I came over to our table, Tucker and Danny were laughing at something Sam said.

"What's so funny boys?"

"Sam just told us that she was singing a country song and playing the guitar at the talent show." Danny said.

"It's true," Sam said, "Right Val?"

"Yeah, it's true. We were just talking about it. I'm doing a marshal arts demonstration. What are you doing by the way?"

"I'm doing poetry, Danny well, you tell them."

"No, it's a surprise. Jeez, can't you people understand that?" Danny said. I noticed him sneek a look at Sam however.

"Hey Sam, mind if I sit next to my boyfriend?"

"Sure Valerie." she said, but her eyes pleaded with me _"Please don't make me Valerie, why must you torture me? Nooooooo!" _I am so evil. I made Sam and Danny sit next to each other, time for Tucker and I to have fun.

I kissed Tucker on the cheek and sat on the stool next to him. "Hey, aren't they holding a poetry reading tonight?"

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Why don't we go. I've been itching to do some reading lately."

"Me too," Tucker added.

_ i He's good. We've been dating for about two years. He dropped the technology first. He still "secretly" carries a PDA though. Then he gained his, what I like to call, "cool at Jazz style". Then, he joined the football team. I think his parents put him up to it, but he enjoys it. _

_Dash also doesn't tease us anymore, but that's because Danny and Tucker pose a threat now. Tucker's a linebacker, and we all know Danny can easily overpower him. Without ghost powers. I mean seriously. Danny's well built. Now that we all have to take swimming in gym, everyone's noticed. Hard to hide in a pair of swim trunks. I'm not surprised Paulina is all over him. He's got a washboard stomach, well defined arm muscles and powerful legs. No wonder Dash is intimidated._

_Then there's Sam. She's definetly changed. She grew her hair out and wears it loose. She's gotten curvy, and flaunts it a little. Her top is sleeveless. It's black and has this cool rhinestone too. Tight flared jeans, black of course, and boots. Her combat boots of course.. She got me a pair, and man are they comfortable, but I don't wear them often. She's got a choker with an amythyst dangling from it. I think Danny got it for her. Personally, I think she looks better than Paulina. She also writes for the paper._

_Me, I've changed too. I cut my hair, dyed it lighter, got highlights, and I straighten it too.I wear dark blue flared jeans and a red tank top. I wear a pair of boots, but they're the kind that are leather (mine are faux leather though) with heels. I help Tucker make stuff for Team Phantom, and I write poetry. My dad got his old job back a few months ago, so we were able to get a house. I also could have gotten my seat with the A-list again, but I realized that those people weren't my friends. I'm happy now. /i _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tucker. "Earth to Val! Can you hear me? Valerie!"

"What?"

"C'mon, we gotta go get ready for the poetry reading!"

"Danny are you and Sam coming?"

"Yeah, we just said that." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, well see ya later!" I said as Tucker and I left.


	4. Poetry

** b VPOV /b **

"Usual time?" I asked.

"Yep. I'll be back at five," he kissed me on the cheek then went home. We usually go out for dinner before we go to readings. Last time it was an Italian place. He surprises me with the resturant. Then we go to the reading. I ran up the stairs and started getting ready. I wore the classic black sweater and leggings. I kept my boots, and looked in the mirror. I decided to add a black mini-skirt. Not bad, so I added a little liner, some red lipstick, and sparkly gold eyeshadow. I put on a pair of gold hoops and a gold locket that Tucker had given me for our one year anniversary.

It was 4:30 so I gathered my poetry and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and sorted through it until there was a knock at the door.

"Bye Dad!"

"See you later honey."

I grabbed my coat and met Tucker at the door. We went to his car in the driveway and got in.

** b Tucker's POV /b **

After I dropped off Valerie, I went home to gather my poetry. I had started going to readings when I started dating Valerie. We decided to go when we heard about it. She and I were hooked, so we decided to start going. They were twice a month, and after a couple, Val and I decided to try it. I thought what the heck, and it was fun. We've been doing it ever since.

I picked a couple, including one entitle Lovebirds, that I would read tonight. I was bound and determined, like Val, to get those two together. I've had to deal with them acting like this since the ninth grade. Let's hope they get it. But, being that they're clueless, they won't. But they better at the talent show. I'm mean, they're both singing about their love for each other. By the time I made my choices, it was a quarter to four. I said I was going, grabbed my coat and went to pick up Valerie. I was taking her to the new Chinese Cuisine restaurant. I had been there the week bafore and the food was really good.

After I had picked her up, we talked about the talent show. The subject of Danny and Sam also came up.

"What's Danny singing?"

"He told me he was singing "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney and playing guitar."

"He plays?"

"Apparently."

"Well, Sam is either going to sing," 

""Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson." b Don't own it. /b 

"Or "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift." b Don't own that, or dp aamof /b 

"She didn't tell me that."

"Well, If you substituted Drew for Danny, it'd fit."

"You know what? You're right, but Sam doesn't play, does she?"

"Yeah, she does. She showed me once. She's really good. I actually suggested the Taylor Swift song."

"We're here." I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, this is that new Chinese place!"

"Yeah, I was here last week and the food was really good, so I figured, why not?"

** b VPOV /b **

He took me to the new Chinese place, and he was right about the food. The sushi was awesome. On the way there, we talked about Danny and Sam. I found out Danny played guitar, and that he was going to play it, and sing. For Sam. And she was doing the same for him. Hmmmm, I have been working on a device that would simulate a ghosts ability to go intangible and invisible at will. Tonight, I was going to go undercover.

"Tucker,"

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me play matchmaker tonight?"

"Ooooh, my favorite game." he said with a devilish grin.

"You know that intangible/invisible gadget I've been tinkering with?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we test them?"

"Ooh yeah."

"I'll overshadow Sam, you overshadow Danny. Then, we'll get them to go to the park on a walk."

"But Danny would know."

"True, so I'll overshadow Sam, and you should maybe make a suggestion."

"Hmmm, good idea, but let's see what Sam says in response. I'd think she's say yes."

"Then we go to the park and make it romantic."

"Let's do it. I'll get the check and we'll go to the reading. Afterwards, we'll go to the park." I grabbed the check and then on the way to the coffee shop, we noticed Skulker. Ten seconds later, we saw Danny and Sam zoom past. We continued, we both knew Sam and Danny were more than a match for Skulker.

They came about five minutes after us. Danny went to get drinks and Sam came over to sit with us. "Hey Sam, how's you're song dilemma going?" Valerie asked.

** b NPOV /b **

"Not so good. I'm up to four. "Miricle", and "Every time we touch" by Cascada." b **(NO I don't own either. They're just rockin' songs that I think would work.) /b **

"Ooh, bummer. I think you can rule out "Miricle because he isn't cheating on you, you were never together."

"Who was never together?" Danny asked.

"Uh, Nick Lachey and Camron Diaz?"

"Yeah, I said that they were a couple and Valerie told me they weren't." b **(Right? IDK, I just pulled two names out of my head) /b **

"Sure." Danny said in disbelief. _I've been standing here for a good couple minutes. They were not talking about Camron Diaz or Nick Lachey._

** b DPOV /b **

The first few poems were very weird. They were emo and goth, so I suppose Sam liked them, but I didn't ask. I heard her say they sucked, but I think it was a figment of my imagination. About halfway through, Tucker went on and did a poem called _Lovebirds. b _**(I 0own that! HA!) /b ** I felt my cheeks turn red, and when I looked up, so was Sam. Valerie just looked at us amused, then said, "Hey Sam, come with me,"

"Okay."

They left and soon after, Tucker came over and sat down. "Hey man,"

"Hey Tuck."

"What did you think?"

"Uh," I said and rubbed the back of my neck."

"Why don't you and Sam go for a walk after the reading?"

"Maybe."

** b NPOV Valerie and Sam in the bathroom /b **

"Why don't you two go to the park? After the reading you know?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" 

"But what if..."

"So?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Girl, you certainly live up to the title of 'clueless'"

"Fine, if he asks, I'll go, but tomorrow, you have to help me with my song."

"Deal, now let's go, it'll be my turn soon."

They went and sat with the guys, and after the girl who was up there, Valerie was called. As she read, Danny plucked up some courage and asked, "Hey, Sam, wanna go to the park after the reading?"

"Uh , okay."

"Great."

Tucker looked away and sipped his coffee to avoid saying something embarassing. He also sent Valerie a small thumbs up.

Soon, the reading was over. Sam and Danny went to the park, and thought they were alone. In truth, Tucker and Valerie were on jetsleds above them, watching. They walked aimlessly through the park, and ended up at the first make-out spot. "Ha, look at where we ended up!" Sam said nervously.

** b Above /b **

"Lets trip them so they fall down the hill and land on each other." Tucker said mischieviously. b Kinda like in the lion king. not like trying to hurt them... /b 

"Let's."

**Below on the hill /b **

"You're right. Listen, I want to show you, argh!"

Danny and Sam tumbled down the hill and landed on top of each other. "Oops," Sam said. Danny got up off of her and gave her a hand.

"Anyway, what were you saying? Something about showing me something?"

"Oh, uh, never mind." He said.

"Oh, okay."

"Want me to take you home?" 

"Sure, thanks."

** b In the air /b **

"Let's go Tuck, we better call it a night."

"Okay, let's go back to the coffee shop and pick up my car. I'll drive you home."


	5. Sam's Outfit

** b Sam's House /b **

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Still, four songs, and I can't choose."

"Want to do a draw of the hat?"

"Hmmm, no. Let's listen to each of the songs first."

"Okay."

They listened to "Every time we touch", and when it was over, Sam said, "No, that one's eliminated."

"Okay," Valerie crossed it off the list, and said, "next?"

"Miricle."

"Okay."

"No. We were never together."

"So now it's 'Complicated' and 'Teardrops on my guitar'."

"Let's do, Complicated." They listened to it. but were unable to decide it whether to eliminate it. The same went for 'Teardrops on my Guitar'.

"Why don't we call Tucker? I'll ask him which song he would prefer for someone telling him they loved him, and see what he says." Valerie went into the other room and called him. When she came back in, she said, "The verdict is... Complicated."

"Let's go then," Sam said. They went into the recording room, and Sam started the track. She sat down, and started singing with it. Meanwhile, Valerie looked for the music sheets so Sam could add the guitar.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when she finished the song.

"Looking for the music sheet for it."

"Don't. All we have to do is stick the cd in here, and we can separate the different sounds."

"So we can remove the singing and leave the music?"

"Exactly."

"Ohhhh, well, let's do it."

They continued practicing until Valerie said, "Okay, you definetly don't need to practice anymore. If that isn't perfect, then it never will be."

"You're right. Let's go to the mall."

"Yeah. I need a new gi for the talent show, and we need to get you something to wear."

** b Danny's secret cave /b **

Danny sat there and practiced. He didn't want to think about the night before, so he kept his mind off it by playing. After a while, he switched songs, and started playing 'Would you go with me' by Josh Turner. He sang with it, and if anyone heard it, they would have thought he was Josh Turner himself.

_What am I going to do if she doesn't love me? _he thought. _Last night, was fun, but she seemed like she didn't want to be there. She probably didn't. Maybe she wanted to be there, but not with me. Oh well, it's too late. The talent show is in a few days. I'll find out then._

He left the cave and decided to go home. As he flew home, he spotted Tucker. He landed in front of him and said, "Hey,"

"Whoa dude, you scared me."

"Sorry. Where you headed?"

"The mall. I'm meeting the girls."

"I'll come."

"Okay, by the way, how was last night?"

"It was nice, but I got the feeling Sam didn't like it."

Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, you're clueless."

"Would you stop that?"

"When you stop being clueless."

** b Valerie and Sam /b **

"Let's see. I've got my gi, now we need to get you something."

"Then let's go."

They went to Goth Palace, Sam's favorite store. They looked around for a little while, but didn't find anything until Valerie pointed our a black halter top and microskirt. "Throw in my boots and it's perfect!" she said.

Sam tried it on, and it did look good. When she came out of the dressing room, Danny and Tucker walked in. Danny was hypnotized. The girl of his dreams was wearing a microskirt. "Wow," he said.

"You like it?" Valerie said.

"Dude," was all he could say. Valerie raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"I'm going to go change now," she said, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

When she came out, Valerie whispered to her, "You're getting that."

"What?!"

"You saw the way he looked at you. You're getting it."

"Fine," she muttered. She bought the outfit, and the four friends walked out of the store.

"Where to?" Tucker asked.

"How about the pier?" Sam asked

"Sounds good." Danny said. He was still in a daze from seeing Sam.


	6. Danny's Performance

** b Danny's POV /b **

"The turnout's really good." Tucker told me.

"Don't remind me."

"Dude, come look at Paulina and Dash!"

"Oh my god!" I said while laughing. They were doing the song 'Hips Don't Lie' and it was hilarious. Dash was moving around her, and she was doing Shakira like moves, it was kind of sad. I saw Sam in that outfit from Goth Palace. Man, she looks hot. She's got a really cool black guitar too, it's got purple flames on it too.

"Nice guitar,"

"What?" I said.

"I said nice guitar." It was Valerie.

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't know you played."

"Yeah, I used to take lessons when I was in middle school, and I took it up again in tenth grade."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sing."

"Song?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hey Tucker, what song is Danny doing?" she asked Tuck.

I gave him a warning look, but he just smiled and said, "Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney."

"Tucker!"

"Hey, look, it's time for me to go on! Sorry Danny, you'll have to kill me later." Tucker said.

"I have to go warm up. See ya later Danny, and good luck."

"You too."

I sat down and tried to calm my nerves. Kwan was doing some embarrassing poetry, and I knew I was next. I stood up, and stood by the entrance to Stage Right.

"Hey Danny."

I turned around and there Sam was. Man, she looked even hotter up close. "Hey Sam, nice guitar."

"Thanks."

I heard Mr. Lancer announcing my act, so I said quickly, "That's my cue. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck."

I went onstage, and took the mike. I took a few deep breaths, and started strumming the guitar. After a moment, I started singing.

_ i I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul  
_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_Yeah _

_You might need time_

_to think it over_

_But I'm just fine with movin forward_

_I need your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry_

_come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face _

/i I glanced at Paulina. Everytime I sang that line, I looked at her. i 

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Maybe do you think you would want me too?_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're soul_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh oh oh your beautiful soul yeah yeah_

_Awwwwwww, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul /i _

When I finished singing, I looked over, and saw Sam crying. I hoped they were tears of happiness, and not tears of sadness. I decided to wait until after Sam sang to go to my hideout to prepare it for her.


	7. Sam's Performance

After he walked onstage, I whispered, "I love you Danny."

When he started singing 'Beautiful Soul' and pllaying his guitar, I was entranced. I saw him glance at Paulina, and I realized, he was singing for her. He didn't love me, and I couldn't sing 'Complicated', because I had a better idea. I walked up to Mr. Lancer and said, "I've changed my song. Instead of 'Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, I'm singing 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift."

"Okay Miss Manson."

He walked onstage and said, "Folks, we've had a change of program. Instead of 'Complicated' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, Miss Manson will be singing 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift."

"I took a deep breath and walked onstage. I started singing and I hoped he got the message.

_ i Drew looks, at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_and I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breath_

_And there he goes_

_so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

/i A tear fell down my cheek at this point, but I kept singing. i 

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up_

_There's never enough_

_He's all that I need_

_to fall into _

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see /i _

I walked off stage, and began to break down. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I looked up.

"Get away from me." I told Danny.

"Why?"

"Because you were singing for her, so go be with her!"

"Who?"

"Paulina," I spat.

"Paulina!" he laughed. I glared at him, and he said, " I wasn't singing for Paulina. Are you crazy?"

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?"

"No Sam, your not crazy. But why do you think I was singing for Paulina?"

"Because you were looking at her while you sang?"

"I wasn't singing for Paulina."

"Then who were you singing for?"

"You."

My jaw dropped. "M-me?"

"Yeah," he said quietly as he brushed the tears away from my face with his thumbs.

"B-but, you're password...?"

"Hasn't been that for ages. Now come on. I want to show you somthing." Danny went ghost, grabbed Sam by the wrist, and phased them out the ceiling and into the night.


	8. Secret's Out

"Think they're still clueless?"

"No. At least Sam isn't. And Danny better not, for his sake." Valerie said.

"DANNY FEN-TURD IS DANNY PHAN-TURD!" b **(Remember that one? Reality trip) /b **

"Oh, no," Tucker said.

Paulina sauntered up and said, "Do you think he'd go out with me?"

"No Paulina."

Paulina turned up her nose and walked away. Dash said, "Tell him I'm sorry for every time I beat on him."

"You better call him Tucker,"

"I already did. He's not answering. I'm calling Sam."

** b Danny & Sam /b **

ring ring "That's my phone. Hold on Danny."

"Hello Tucker?" Sam held the phone away from her ear and said, "He's saying something about Paulina and secret. Here."

"Hello"

_ i "Danny, oh my God! You are so dumb! Your secret's out! Dash and Paulina and everyone backstage saw you!" /b _

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Secret's out."

"Oh my God."

Danny landed and said, "Should we go back?"

"Yeah. We better do damage control."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You can deny it, or reveal."

"I opt for choice one."

"Fine."

They flew back and Danny went invisible unitl he found a dressing room. He transfigured, and they crept out silently. They made their way over to Valerie and Tucker, who were already being drowned in an onslaught of people asking questions.

Someone shouted, "HEY, IT'S THE FENTON KID!"

"HE'S THE GHOST BOY!"

Danny looked at them quizically and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Dash and I saw you turn into the ghost boy Danny." Paulina said in a flirtasious and sexy tone.

"Yeah," Dash said in aggreement.

"Hmm, it must of been a trick of the light. When I came off stage, we went into the dressing room over there." Sam said, she pointed at the dressing room they had come out of. They left the scene, Danny turned back into Phantom, picked Sam up bridal style, and flew off.

He took her to his hide out and said, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny," she replied. In response, he kissed her again.

When they broke for air, Danny said, "So we're a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can give you this." He said as he pulled out the class ring. He slipped it on her finger.

"Oh my gosh Danny, I thought..."

"No, it's for you. It's got your name on it and everything. Now everyone who's in doubt, will know we're dating."

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, I found it during a fight with Skulker. C'mon, there's something else." He pulled her towards the waterfall.

"A rock wall?"

"No." He moved the rocks aside, and motioned for her to go in. He followed her in, and then said, "Care for a swim?"


	9. Swimming

"But it's January!"

"Feel the water."

"It's really cold."

He placed a finger in the water, then asked, "Now?"

"It's warm, really warm. Did you get a new power?"

"Yep. A couple weeks ago."

"That's great!"

"Now come on, let's swim before it gets cold again."

They striped down to their underwear, and jumped in. They played around b **(Ewww, no, not citrusy)(Yet) /b ** for a while. Then Sam splashed Danny.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"You're going down, literally." he said as he dunked her.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

Sam dove underwater, and grabbed his legs. She dove down, and pulled him with her, she went down about fifteen feet, then let him go and surfaced. She looked around, but didn't see Danny. She was about to dive down when something grabbed her and pulled her under.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her b **(yes, underwater. Damn Easter candy) /b ** He made them intangible so they could breath, and took her down really deep. b **(underwater people, brains out of the gutter) /b ** They swam until they saw a tunnel. Sam motioned towards it, and they went inside. The tunnel sloped upwards, and then the water stopped. They surfaced, and Danny made them tangible again.

They were in another cavern. It was like a cathedrel out of a storybook. "Where are we?"

"about 500 feet beneath you're house."

"How do you know?"

"I phased up through the rock." Danny said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well, now we'll have a place to go when we need privacy."

"Are you suggesting something?" b **(Beware! This may get citrusy! But it isn't my fault! It's the accursed Easter candy's fault! twitches Oo) /b **

"I might be."

"Wait a minute then." Danny went invisible and phased through the rock into Sam's house. When he came back he said, "Do you know what time it is?"

"No,"

"It's 8:45,"

"Then the talent show's about to end. Danny, we have to get back."

"Alright. Hold on." He flew them through the rock back to the original cave. b **(Remember, they were swimming in their underclothes.) /b **He made the water run off them and they quickly dressed and flew back to the school.

"... And in third place... Sam Manson." Sam went onstage, she took her trophy, shook hands with the principle and Mr. Lancer, Then stood to the side.

"In second place... Star Shmidt!" b (Made that up, let me know if it's wrong.) /b She went onstage, and like Sam, shook hands, and recieved a trophy.

She stood next to Sam and asked quietly, "Is Danny really the ghost boy? And are you two really dating?"

"No, and yes,"

"You know Paulina is going to cause no end of grief. She thinks Fenton's the ghost boy!"

"Definetly,"

"In first place, winning not only this trophy I hold in my hand, they also win a $3,000 scholarship to the college of their choice... Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter!" They ran onstage and recieved their prizes. Photos were taken, and then everyone who was part of the Talent show came out for a group photo.

"You were great Sam," Jazz said on the way home, "Oh and congradulations Danny."

"For what?"

"For swallowing your fear and telling Sam how you feel."

"Yeah, way to go man. How much you wanna bet that some one bribed the judges to have Paulina and Dash win first."

"You know, I think Sam's song was the best." Maddie Fenton said.

"It really wasn't though, I had a lot of pitch problems and some of my notes were off."

"Even the most apathetic person would have been moved by that song, and he was."

The five friends looked at each other and said, "Vlad was there?" b (Valerie, Jazz, Tucker, Danny, Sam) /b 

"Yeah,"

"Perfect." Danny said sarcastically.

"What did he do?"

"He seemed particularly interested in your's and Sam's performances Danny,"

"He's plotting something."

"He probably followed us in the..." Danny said then stopped.

"What's wrong?"


	10. The Fruit Loop

"He's gonna kill Sam."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's going to make me like him."

"He could never do that, you're too good." Jazz said.

"He's gonna try."

There was a slow clapping. "Very good little badger," **Three guesses**

"Vlad," Danny said and transformed, "We know why you're here, now let's get this over with, or would you prefer to compete for Technus' title?"

"Of long winded introductions? Oh no, I in fact am not going to bother with you. No, I'm here for Samantha."

"My name is Sam you asshole!"

"Watch you're languange, you are a lady."

"Oh, by the way how's that cat I gave you for Christmas?" Danny asked as he hit Vlad with an ecto-ray.

"Maddie? Oh, she's good," Vlad said as he returned fire. **(Had to do that.)**

Everyone except Danny and Vlad laughed. When they were done, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam activated their ghost hunting suits and went to help Danny. "Sam get out of here," he said tersly as he dodged an attack from Vlad.

"NO!"

"Sam, you're the one he wants," Tucker said calmly.

"So I should stand by and watch?"

"Yes."

"No, Vlad's an apathetic, crazed-up fruit loop!" **(I like that word, apathy, apathetic)**

"That is not a nice thing to say."

"But it applies to you dude. I mean seriously, you plot to kill your best friend from college, just so you can have his wife and son, and it's been like twenty-five years." Tucker said.

Vlad paused for a moment and Danny took advantage of the opening to shoot Vlad into a wall. "No more distractions," he said. He charged up an ecto-blast and shot it at Sam. She dove to the side, but was to slow. The blast hit her in the stomach and she crumpled.

"NOOOOOO!" Danny shouted. It turned into a ghostly wail, and he directed it at Vlad. He careened into an old abandoned building and it collapsed on top of him. He crawled out of the rubble, and Danny grabbed him, dragged him up above the scene and said, "You just crossed the line. You hurt me, I hurt you. Touch my friends and family, and I kill you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I dare." he said. He made his hand intangible, reached inside Vlad, wrapped his hand around Vlad's appendix and sqeezed. The appendix bursted open, and Danny removed his hand. He dropped Vlad, and went to his girlfriend.

"W-what d-did you d-do t-to him?" she asked weakly.

"I gave him a bad case of appendicitus." Danny said darkly as he took her hand.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Danny said as tears started streaming down his face. He placed a hand on Sam's wound and pressed lightly to reduce the flow of blood. His hand started glowing green as Sam's eyelids began to droop. "No!" Danny pleaded.

He picked up Sam and held her in his arms. There was a green handprint where the wound was. Danny shook her gently, but she didn't move. He checked her pulse, but didn't get anything.

He stood up, still holding her, and flew her to the cave. He laid her down, and started weeping. "Sam," he whispered, "Why did he have to take you? Why couldn't have settled with me? Why? Why?"

"He didn't take me, Danny." a small voice said.

"But he did. He did, you died in my arms because of me!"

"Danny, look at me. Do I look dead to you?" Danny looked at her, and gasped. She had propped herself up and had an amused look on her face

"Sam, look at your... Is the wound gone?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I just gained a new power, I think."

"Wow, and all it took was my almost dying. Great," she said sarcastically. He hugged her, and she returned the gesture.

"Everyone thinks you're dead."

"We had better go then."


	11. Celebration

Danny flew them home, and when they walked into the Fenton household, Sam's parent's were there. Her dad was holding his crying wife.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked. Her parents looked at her in shock. She was quite a sight too. The bottom half of the front of her top was for the most part gone. There was a large roughly circular shaped scar on her stomach where the ecto-ray hit her. There was dried blood all over her. She walked over to them and hugged them.

"Sammy-kins, is that you?" her mother asked in shock.

"Don't call me that."

"Danny?" His parents asked in confusion.

"New power."

"What does he mean by powers?" Mr. and Mrs. Manson asked.

"Show them Danny." Sam said. Danny nodded and transformed. Mrs. Manson gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Any questions?" as he changed back.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?" Sam's dad, Jeremy, asked.

"It's a long story, but when I was fourteen, Sam convinced me to go into a portal that my parents built that was suposed to act as a portal between our world and the ghost zone, which is the flipside of this universe. While inside, I acidentally pressed a button that turned the portal on, and it fused ectoplasm with my DNA. In other words, I became half-ghost. I have the ability to change from my human form to my ghost form at will, as well as turn invisible, intangible, conjure shields, fire ghost rays out of my hand, etc."

"Can you show us?" Jeremy asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, then said, "Okay, follow me." He led both his family, Sam, and her family down into the lab that made up the Fenton's basement. "Okay Sam, fire it up," Danny said as he changed into Phantom.

Sam picked up a remote and pressed a button. Several targets popped up. Danny fired a ghost ray at each of the ghost cutouts, and ignored the human ones. That done, Sam pressed another button, and various ecto-based weaponry came out at the walls. Danny used shields and various aireal manuvers to avoid being hit. Over the next twenty minutes, Danny, with the help of Sam, displayed his numerous powers that he had developed over the years.

The party went back upstairs, and Danny said, "Okay, part two." In reply to their puzzled expressions, he grabbed Sam, dipped her, and kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart a moment later, all Sam said was, "Wow,"

"Any objections?"

"Well, yes, but," Jeremy said.

"But?"

"But, Danny seems to have taken good care of you over the years, sooo..." Pamela continued.

"And he seems honorable enough, so, I suppose..." Jeremy said

"Wait, did you just give you're approval of him?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Yes!" Sam said as she pumped her arm. The parents in the room smiled at the happy couple.

"What's going on?" Jazz said as she came downstairs.

"Sam's parent's just said they approve me dating Sam!" Danny said.

"Yes! Finally!" Jazz said, "Oops, sorry."

"Let's go celebrate!" Maddie said

"Okay, uh, how about bowling!" Danny said.

"Let's go then!" The two families went to the Manson's mansion. b Say that ten times fast! /b They stopped to pick up Valerie and Tucker as well, and when they got there, they went to the basement. Sam went upstairs to change, as her clothes were ruined.

Sam's grandmother was already down there, so they started up a new game. Sam's grandmother, Maddie, Jack, Pamela, and Jeremy were on one lane, and Jazz, Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker were on another. After five games, everyone was exhausted. They bid each other good night, and went they're separate ways.


	12. Some Hearts

That night, as Sam readied for bed, a song came onto the radio. A smile blossomed on her face as she began to sing along.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling around in circles_

Danny phased into the room and began to sing with her. He placed his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the song was over, he grinned at her cheekily and said, "Would you like a good-night kiss?"

"Would you like one?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Okay," she said. His lips encompassed hers, and his toungue danced across hers. She granted entrance, and their toungues danced.

When they parted, he whispered, "Goodnight Sam,"

"Goodnight Danny." He phased out the window, and flew home.

Sam layed down, and as she fell asleep, she whispered, "Some hearts just get lucky sometimes."

**_Fin_**

Well there you have it. I've got the sequel in the works, and I'll probably start posting that soon. : )

-Ayva J. Damas


End file.
